Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering device.
Discussion of the Background
When a frontal collision (primary collision) of a vehicle occurs, the driver subsequently collides with the steering wheel, namely, a secondary collision occurs. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-6323 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-98659 disclose a steering device including an impact absorbing mechanism to reduce an impact load on the driver from the steering wheel at the time of such a secondary collision.